Josh (Classic)
Home World: Earth Gear: Defender Ninja Gear (formerly), Spy Gear, Akumatized Omnitrix (formerly), Isle Shades 3 (formerly), Omnitrix/ Razor: Omniverse (formerly), Omni-Omnitrix First Appearance: Beginnings Josh is one of the sub-main characters in the whole Razor ''franchise and Ryan's brother. He's gone from the young master of earth to the world's most known changeling. He first appears in the pilot of ''Daycare Defenders, Beginnings. Daycare Defenders Age: 8 Allies: Ryan, Jared, Iyahanna, Nia, Master Nexus, Rachel, Princess Coral Foes: Improv, Improv's Army First Appearance: Beginnings Appearance Ryan wears a yellow and black ninja kids shirt with a decorated boulder jacket. He also wears jeans, and sometimes, sweatpants. He also wears black Nikes. In his training gear, Josh wears a sleek black and yellow ninja gi with a black mask and a yellow headband with golden diamond prints decorating his gi. In his ranger uniform: * 1: Josh wears a sleek yellow and black armored suit with a mask with a visor representing an earth guardian. There are blue veins running through his suit. * 2: It's similar to its previous incarnation, but has the mask representing a dragon this time and the blue veins becoming green due to Substance X. In Ninja Master Mode, Josh looks almost the same as his normal appearance, except for his suit transforming white on his chest all the way to his ankles. There is a yellow ninja symbol and there is a sword port on his back. His mask becomes spikier. Occasional - On snow days such as in White Ice: Part 1, Josh wears a ski coat and long puffy pants. History * Ryan first appeared in Beginnings playing "Ninja" alongside Jared, Josh, and Iyahanna. Powers and Abilities * Enhanced Skills - The Ninjorian DNA that Ryan has upgrades his speed, strength, and stamina. * Geokinesis - control, manipulate, create, generate and reshape or shape earth/rocks/stones ** Earth Mimicry - have a body made up of earth or earthen substance ** Agrokinesis - manipulate plants at will. ** Atmokinesis - control and manipulate the weather by mixing water, ice, fire, earth, air, and lightning/electricity. ** Crystallokinesis - manipulate minerals and crystals. ** Ferrokinesis - manipulate metal at will. ** Geo-Thermokinesis - manipulate, control, and create lava, magma and volcanoes. ** Golem Creation - make golems out of inanimate materials like rocks, wood, plants, magma, etc. ** Granulation - can turn things into sand. ** Geomancy-- Divination via earth and earth-based minerals. ** Halokinesis - control and manipulate salt. ** Hyalokinesis - control and manipulate glass. ** Koniokinesis - manipulate and control dust particles. ** Plassikinesis - manipulate and control all forms of plastic. ** Psammokinesis - can control and manipulate sand. ** Terrakinesis - control, manipulate and alter/reshape the surrounding terrain and landscape at will. ** Terraportation - teleport via the earth and earth-based materials. Weaknesses * Over Need of Water - If Josh is too far from water for more than 24 hours (drinking, swimming, etc.), not only will he dehydrate, but Josh's powers won't work as strong. Appearances * All Books